Batalla A Muerte
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Un enfrentamiento entre chicas de dos mundos para decidir cual de ellas es la mas letal. Ryuko Matoi vs Touka Kirishima.


Batalla a muerte

 **RYUKO MATOI VS TOUKA KIRISHIMA**

 **DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE TOKYO GHOUL. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SUI ISHIDA**

 **NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE KILL LA KILL. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL ANIME DEL MISMO NOMBRE Y DE ESTUDIO TRIGGER.**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Bien colegas eh aquí la batalla del siglo, RYUKO MATOI vs TOUKA KIRISHIMA, dos personajes muy geniales y sexys además de poderosas. ¿Quién será victoriosa en esta batalla a muerte?**

 **RYUKO MATOI:**

 ** _"el arma definitiva de mi padre no era la hoja tijera ¡éramos senketsu y yo!"_**

 **ARMA PRINCIPAL:**

Hoja tijera.

 **Habilidades:**

-fusión humano prenda

\- senketsu shippu

\- senketsu senji

\- senketsu kisaragui

\- combate callejero

 **Habilidades especiales:**

\- puede sanar instantáneamente

\- súper fuerza

\- prenda divina

 **Debilidades:**

\- si pierde mucha sangre no puede hacer la fusión humano prenda.

 **TOUKA KIRISHIMA:**

 ** _"no nací normal como el resto, así que tuve que pretender ser normal aun cuando no lo soy"_**

 **Arma principal:**

Kagune.

 **Habilidades:**

\- modo ghoul completo

\- cuchilla kagune

\- ala filosa kagune

\- dardos kagunes

\- artes marciales mixtas

 **Habilidades especiales:**

\- velocidad

\- piel dura

\- súper fuerza

 **Debilidades:**

Si es mal herida necesita consumir carne humana para recuperar fuerzas y usar el kagune.

 **Las habilidades y debilidades. Además de las armas de nuestras bellas guerreras ya están establecidas. Ahora solo falta ver quien resultara victoriosa. ¡Ahora vamos a la batalla!**

 **[En algún lugar en Tokio]**

Una chica con un traje de marinera estaba terminando de golpea a unos alumnos de 1 estrellas y a un par de ghoul callejeros.

La chica de nombre ryuko limpiaba sus nudillos mientras escupía a los desdichados.

-cielos ¿de dónde salieron estos tipos?- ryuko se extrañó al ver a esas raras criaturas pensó que eran algún tipo de **covers** enviados por ragyo.

A lo lejos una chica apareció caminando. Llevaba una falda y camisa de colegiala, la chica era touka kirishima, al ver a los cuerpos se percató de que los ghouls eran pate de su distrito, colegas más que todo.

-tu... ¿Tú los mataste?- la chica miro sorprendida la escena.

-si... ¿Que con eso?- respondió altanera ryuko dejando ver su hoja tijera

-maldita... ¡Esos eran mis amigos!- touka se lanzó al ataque con furia total.

-¡ryuko ten cuidado!- senketsu advirtió a su portadora.

Touka se movió rápidamente y golpeo a ryuko en la cara mandándola a volar y se estrelló en una pared de un edificio.

El ataque fue tan rápido que ryuko no pudo reaccionar, ella se levantó súper molesta y se sacudió el polvo y escombros, luego cambio la hoja tijera y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-mierda... Bien tú lo pediste maldita- ryuko dio un gran salto y corrió hacia touka.

Ryuko lanzo una patada y dos golpes a la cara, touka coloco sus brazos para protegerse y se agacho para evitar la patada a la altura de la cara.

Ryuko seguía dando golpes y patadas callejeras, si bien touka detenía los golpes estos dolían debido a la fuerza de ryuko.

Touka se cansó de esto y dio una patada baja y barrio a ryuko, ella cayó al suelo y touka le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y la estrelló en el suelo dejando un enorme cráter.

-idiota, esta será tu tumba- exclamo touka enojada mientras clavaba sus ojos en la escena

Pero de repente ryuko alzo su mano atrapando a touka por el cuello y con su otra mano le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándola a volar y ella se estrelló en un poste de luz, ryuko se salió del cráter con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-diablos nunca había disfrutado tanto una pelea callejera como esta, pero sabes… ya me cansaste-

Touka alzo lentamente su cabeza y después una neblina roja aprecio detrás de ella, esta neblina luego se hizo sólida y parecían ser dos alas rojas además sus ojos se tornaron negros.

-cuando te mate... Te devorare- touka declaro al levantarse del suelo y extender sus alas kagunes.

-hora de acabar con esto, ¡vamos ahora, senketsu!-

-¡SI!- el uniforme respondió.

Ryuko se transformó y quedo vistiendo a senketsu, su uniforme de marinera ahora parecía una especie de armadura combinada con lencería y de su bolsillo saco la hoja tijera.

Touka se alzó en vuelo alto y lanzo dardos de cristal provenientes de su kagune, estos golpearon de lleno a ryuko quien solo tomo leves rasguños. Acto seguido aterrizo colocando una patada en la hoja tijera de ryuko haciendo que perdiera el control

Después de eso touka transformo su kagune en una cuchilla y trato de apuñalar a ryuko. Ambas chocaron sus armas y midieron fuerzas

-eres persistente... Pero no me daré por vencida- replico ryuko mientras su mechón brillaba.

-cállate y muere- touka respondió altaneramente

Touka se separó y el ala derecha de su kagune atrapo a ryuko y con su ala izquierda le propino una puñalada certera en el abdomen.

-¡ryuko!- senketsu grito preocupado mientras touka empujo más su kagune.

Ryuko quedo cabizbaja y touka mostro una risa burlesca y victoriosa -patética... ¿Pero qué?-

-¡senketsu senji!- grito ryuko a todo pulmón y cuchillas salieron de su cuerpo lastimando a touka y manchando el suelo con sangre.

Touka quedo herida y rápidamente se retiró no sin antes descargar más pivotes cristalinos sobre su rival, luego touka salto en vuelo y con su ala filosa dio cortes rápidos a ryuko en todo su cuerpo, touka era tan rápida que no dejaba que las heridas de ryuko cerraran bien

-ryuko ay que hacer algo estás perdiendo mucha sangre- senketsu declaro muy preocupado.

Touka aterrizo y dio varias patadas giratorias contra ryuko además de usar el kagune como brazos adicionales para golpearla.

Con su hoja tijera ryuko logro detener los rápidos ataques además en un descuido de touka ryuko corto el pecho de touka e hirió gravemente una de las alas.

-mierda- touka estaba harta y se separó un momento de ryuko.

Ambas rivales cansadas y cubiertas de sangre se vieron entre sí, respiraban agitadamente.

-¿qué demonios eres?- pregunto touka mientras respiraba arduamente

\- no soy ni humano ni prenda- ryuko dio una risa burlona mientras se reincorporaba

Touka desplego nuevamente sus alas y avanzo lentamente hacia ryuko -eres un monstruo a igual que yo... ¿Dime que se siente matar?-

-¿qué tal si te lo demuestro?- ryuko puso su hoja tijera en la correa detrás de ella.

-¡cuidado, si no cuidas tus palabras podría devorarte!- finalizada la frase touka cargo puño cerrado contra ryuko y la golpeo en la cara y rápidamente el kagune de touka perforo a ryuko y luego descargo sus dardos contra ella mandándola a volar.

Touka miro sus manos llenas de sangre y lamio gustosa -tu sangre sabe bien, ahora veamos tu carne que tal es-

-senketsu... ¡KISARAGUI!-

Un resplandor apareció, este era de color rojo y amarillo, frente a touka estaba ryuko con un nuevo atuendo, su cabello rubio y su traje era de color rojo.

-¿q-que demonios?- la chica de pelo purpura miro impactada la nueva transformación

Ryuko se alzó en vuelo y miro a su rival con desprecio y hoja tijera en mano. -date por vencida o la muerte... ¿Cuál eliges?-

-¡elijo tu muerte!- touka enrolló su ala derecha en su mano derecha y con su otra ala alzo vuelo y esta ala se transformó en una especie de ala filosa.

Ambas rivales chocaban sus armas entre sí, ryuko daba tajos con su hoja tijera, touka daba golpes rápidos y certeros. Mientras ambas estaban en vuelo y combatiendo la sangre salpicaba los edificios y los arboles de la ciudad, nuevamente ambas chocaron entre si y cayeron en el suelo dejando unos cráteres enormes.

-ryuko... Ya no resisto... Tus niveles de sangre son críticos-

-aguanta senketsu- ryuko jadeaba arduamente mientras se reincorporaba y con su hoja tijera mantenía el equilibrio.

Por otro lado touka se levantó y su kagune empalidecía -necesito comer... Carne humana, eh rebalsado mis límites-

Ryuko apareció de entre el polvo y trato de cortar el cuello de touka con su hoja tijera touka se agacho y con su mano atrapo a ryuko por las costillas, ryuko grito en dolor y no se podía mover, touka apretaba más y le causaba dolor a ryuko.

-un movimiento y te arranco las costillas de tu cuerpo, maldita exhibicionista-

Ryuko vomito sangre pero su cuerpo se regeneraba muy lentamente -s-senketsu... Hora de ponernos más locos-

-bien todo a una carta- el uniforme cerro sus ojos y ryuko volvió a la normalidad

Ryuko se movió a la derecha dejando en la mano de touka unas costillas, touka trato de devorar la carne que tenía pero ryuko la agarro por el kagune y con su hoja tijera rebano la parte baja de la cintura de touka en la espalda, esto provoco que ryuko le arrancara el kagune desde la raíz a touka quien dio un grito de dolor.

El kagune desapareció y el que ryuko tenía en su mano se puso pálido y se desintegro. Touka estaba en el suelo boca arriba desangrándose, ryuko callo en dolor y se sostenía el lado izquierdo de si abdomen, muy lentamente la biofibra de ryuko curaba sus graves heridas.

-hora de terminas contigo maldita- ryuko se levantó y se puso sobre touka con su rodilla presiono el abdomen de touka y apunto su hoja tijera.

Touka trato de golpear a ryuko en la cara pero ryuko le detuvo la muñeca y se la fracturo. Touka ya no tenía sus ojos negros, estaba en estado normal así que estaba indefensa.

-maldita...- touka escupía sangre y tosía gravemente y mancho la cara de ryuko

Ryuko por su cuenta miraba con odio a su rival y tenía una expresión de fatiga. -¡muere ahora!-

Touka detuvo la hoja tijera con su mano libre pero ryuko hizo más presión

-demonios- murmuro vanamente touka mientras miraba a su oponente.

-MUERE- acto seguido ryuko perforo a touka con su tijera, el impacto fue tal que el suelo debajo de ellas se hundió.

Finalmente ryuko clavo su hoja tijera hasta el fondo en el pecho de touka.

-¡GAH!- grito la chica de ojos purpuras, miro impactada la escena y ryuko solo mantenía firme su estocada

Los ojos de touka se perdieron su brillo no estaba y finalmente pereció ante la estocada final.

Ryuko se retiró del cuerpo de touka y se recostó un poco en unos escombros para descansar, guardo su hoja tijera.

-eso… fue… demasiado- ryuko respiraba arduamente

 **GANADORA: RYUKO MATOI**

Touka y ryuko son muy buenas. Pero touka depende más que todo de su kagune y no pósese un arma principal como la de ryuko ósea su hoja tijera. Ella tiene un órgano… una extensión más de su cuerpo

Ryuko es resistente a diferencia de touka y regenera rápidamente gracias a las fibras vivas, además de que si desactiva a senketsu su flujo de sangre deja de ser drenado. Mientras que touka se cansa después de cierto tiempo y necesita consumir carne humana y si es herida la situación empeora.

Si se da el golpe adecuado el kagune se puede neutralizar y dejar al ghoul desprotegido.

La piel de los ghoul es dura pero la biofibra corta lo que sea no importa si es ropa o carne, está la destruirá.

Touka era más experimentada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y más rápida, ryuko es callejera y su combate es básico. Sin embarco en espacios cerrados touka pierde pues la ventaja recae en su velocidad y espacio, mientras que ryuko puede combatir tanto en espacio abierto como cerrado.

 **Notas:**

Bueno eso sería todo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, en realidad me ayudaron unos amigos del colegio a escribir esto y la victoria estuvo muy dudosa pero al final y después de revisar a los personajes cuidadosamente vimos quien sería el ganador.

 **ACLARACION: ESTE FIC TOMA EN CUENTA TODA LA SERIE DE KILL LA KILL Y TODO TOKYO GHOUL DESDE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA HASTA LA SEGUNDA DEL ANIME. NO INCLUÍ NADA DEL MANGA.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, ya sabes si gusto deja tu review y si no solo seguí tu camino, gracias por leer y adiós.**

 **PS: próximamente...**

 **MIKASA ACKERMAN VS GASAI YUNO.**


End file.
